Lanfear
Origins... Born to a long lineage of a cat-like humanoid species known as 'Neko', Lanfear along with her sister Oathmeal were born to a rich aristocratic family that goes back many generations. Her place of residence is The Lanfear Estate, a family mansion that has been passed down by many generations, eventually she inherited the estate. It is a large property that hosts many rooms and facilities - it could almost be a five-star hotel. It is now home to her boyfriend, Joey Bagels and her many friends and family. Lanfear also has a body guard in RainyDays, and the two formed a bond so close, they've become almost like sisters. How they met? Lanfear met her current boyfriend Joey when he and his wife Rad were house hunting. Joey felt a special bond with the neko, and soon, the two exchanged phone numbers. After a few more meetings, Joey, after seeking approval from Ryan, Shadowsnipe, and Rad, began to begin a romantic journey. Viewers got to experience it first hand when Joey took Lanfear on a date, and the two's bond keeps growing ever closer. History... The story goes that Lanfear and Oathmeal were born into a very wealthy family. Oathmeal didn't enjoy the life where everything was given to them without earning it, and over the years, kept growing distant from their parents. Lanfear and Oathmeal however stayed very close, until Oathmeal decided one day to run away from home. At some time, Lanfear inherited the estate, her mansion, and kept Oathmeal's bedroom as a memento. Later, Lanfear met her boyfriend, Nagzz, and has since adopted several dozen family members. As of April 2018, Oathmeal and Lanfear got reacquainted, spending some time in little instances together. It was unknown at the time they were sisters, but Kimple questioned it, seeing the two as 'very similar'. Lanfear, in an attempt to confirm this herself, hired Kimple to bring the two together. And since they reunited for the first time in a number of years, the two have been very close. It was revealed, officially, that Oathmeal and Lanfear are indeed siblings. It was later confirmed they were sisters by the both of them with Joey in-witness. The Bond of Sisters Since their reunion, the two Nekos have been basically joined by the hip. Lanfear spends as much time as she can with her younger sister, to make up for lost time. The two become even closer to the point of huddling together for warmth and support when the two have been drinking. The Crossover Lanfear was in the world when Chipz arrived to sing to Oathmeal, who is a big fan of his singing, and the two became friends. Lanfear, either oblivious to the fact she was being charmed and flirted to by Chipz, joining him at the VRBowling Alley. Several of Nagzz's close friends kept an eye on her, and informed Nagzz what happened. A rumor in Chipz's Chad ''started, saying Lanfear, tired of waiting for the proposal from Joey, used Chipz to get under his skin. (Kimple's chat seemed to have the same feelings.) One night in Chipz's own club, under the watchful eye of Kimple (after she attempted to blugeon Chipz, for a second time). Kimple watched as Chipz slowly began to ask more and more personal questions to the oblivious Neko, and this triggered Kuri's dark eye, and he lead a squad of people (Ikrium and Zentreya) into Chipz's home turf. After Kimple rounded up everyone in Chipz's friends, evacuating them and Lanfear to a portal, the robot and SciFri stood their ground just in case. However, the situation was defused when Joey himself came to the club, and got the story from Kimple. Kimple then organized a sort of round table discussion, where her and Lanfear were neutral parties. Tail? Lanfear, unlike her sister, does not possess a tail. It turns out Lanfear's family tree has a recessive gene where the tail is sometimes present on some of the nekos, while absent on others. However, on her recent adventures with Kimple, Lanfear grew a tail for a short amount of time, but it fell off in a matter of minutes. Trivia * It has been stated and speculated that Lanfear MAY have ties to a mafia. * There is a rumor that Lanfear and Oathmeal maybe related... possibly as sisters. ** This rumor has now been confirmed by the two. * For some reason, Lanfear's bedroom in her own estate has been used for various couples over a few months, usually for lewd purposes. * Lanfear desperately wants to adopt Kimple into the family. * The amount of wealth Lanfear possesses is not certain but we can assume that she owns a sizeable fortune. * It's been revealed by Nagzz that Lanfear has a new model, which was made by Bem, who also worked on Oathmeal's punk avatar. * Despite claiming he cares for her deeply, Nagzz/Joey has ditched Lanfear multiple times, usually to comedic effect. Some of these include when Andis' adopted family met Magic Kappa for the first time, where Joey ditched Lanfear to go watch football. Another instance was during a house tour, when Kimple was visiting, Joey, sitting in Kimple's stream chat, watched as the Loli Squad chased Lanfear through out her own estate, in various default avatars. Then Joey ditched when Unie, Jakkuba's sister, set off a nuke in anger during one video, and Joey ran for his life, leaving Lanfear at ground zero. (She's immune to radiation it seems.) In a recent P.T. inspired map, Joey ran for his life, leaving Lanfear alone, while him, Zero Guilt and Huhuhu escaped. * Her two 'Neko Nights' with Oathmeal has lead to the fan's dubbing her 'Lanfear Lightweight'. * Unlike Rad and MaTSix, Lanfear did not pull a weapon on Joey the first time they met. * Lanfear apparently is amazing at mazes, easily solving them in a matter of minutes. * For some reason, Lanfear launched the entire Estate into the stratosphere. Cause catnip's a hell of a drug. * Lanfear has a fish addiction, much like Oathmeal's milk addiction, way to break the stereotype girls... * Lanfear now has her own emote on Twitch, despite not even streaming. * For some reason, Lanfear has a ring on her finger, despite "Looking longingly at her empty ring finger". * It was revealed by Lanfear to the Khan that she wears the ring to scare off potential men trying to hit on her. * Thanks to Kimple, Lanfear has met many new friends. * Lanfear has a secret punk side, often seen rocking out to heavy metal, throwing up the devil horns and head banging. Her favorite metal is the ''Drunken Ashunera Metal. * Her most powerful attack, is the Shame Finger. * It is unknown if Lanfear possesses the same strength as Oathmeal. * Lanfear is the elder sister, but it is unknown if it's by years or by minutes, as cats sometimes give birth to litters. * For some ungodly reason, Lanfear has over 3,399 subs on her Youtube, despite not even making videos. It's currently unknown how many she has on Twitch. (by the time this edit was made, it skyrocketed up to 3,447.) * It was revealed she has a lewd side herself, a side that's only recently fully sprung up when meeting Chipz. Hrm... * Had several indirect kisses with Chipz via ice cream spoon on the 19th. Gallery New Lanfear.png|Her new avatar. Lanfear VR.jpg|Original profile icon. Lan and Oath.jpg|The Neko sisters! The Three Kittens.jpg|Three adorable kittens! Sassy.png|Sassy cat. Links * Twitter: https://twitter.com/Lanfear_VR * Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZfq1a-lHXPjEaw5DvkD2Sg Category:People